Prometheus
by Illisandria Carthain
Summary: I gave you fire and you burned the Earth. [EDIT]: Added a prose chapter, to clear up any confusion. Enjoy!
1. Prometheus

My gift it was a double edged sword,

I gave it to you, to your people to help.

You turned on me -

You held my gift to my face.

An eternity later I am still here

And you still brandish my gift at me only now—

Now it is no longer a gift but a curse.

You destroy yourselves with my gift

You murder your children

You pollute your air

You kill yourselves

And deep inside I wish

That I could go back and take my gift away -

For I am Prometheus,

And you have burned the Earth down.


	2. Fire-Bringer

**(A/N: I was looking through my old works when I came across this piece and the very confused reviews and thought, "Hey! You're looking for some Invader Zim inspiration to finish your older works; why not write a prose accompaniment to this! Thataways people won't be so discombobulated!" Thus this was born. A note, however: the original was supposed to be an open-ended, depressing view on humanity misusing the 'gift' of an Irken. I never really put thought into what Irken, or when, or even why this happened so this is a new thing for me, and therefore is probably going to be less depressing thanks to the medication I'm taking at the moment for the depression I suffered through during that period in my life. I hope y'all enjoy this! Also: I have a poll on my profile on what stories to continue first; please vote! You have two choices, so use them wisely.)**

**Prometheus: Fire-Bringer**

She screamed soundlessly, only bubbles escaping from her mouth as gloved fists banged against the glass walls of her cylindrical prison. They were killing themselves, didn't they see that?! It was supposed to be a gift! It was supposed to help! She didn't intend for it to harm; for them to slaughter their own kind with her gift. They were abusing it—

—abusing her.

She came when they needed her the most, during the Invasion. They had been running around without a leader nor a means to retaliate—their enemy was too strong and they were too underdeveloped. Like a snake without a head, they could not find a way to organise their wild thrashing about until she came, an angel of hope.

_Irken_, they had screamed at her, _die, you filthy alien scum!_

She had simply demonstrated her prowess and they were cowed into submission.

_Please don't hurt us!_

She would never hurt them; she had come to save them, to deliver them from their enemy. She became their goddess of war.

She gave them technology far beyond their comprehension, and taught them how to utilise it properly. She taught them how to manufacture and program drones that would target the Irken invaders while protecting the weak and young. She showed them how to enhance their amputees, how to heal the critically-wounded, and even how to program eons worth of military tactics into the heads of those who had never fought before.

They slaughtered the Irken invasion, leaving nothing but their bloodied corpses behind. She was so proud.

Then they turned on her, calling her a demon and a witch. _Irkens will never be able to coexist with us,_ they cried. _She'll turn on us when she's bored and that will be the end of us!_

Lies and slander.

Regardless of her pleas, they locked her away from the rest of the world, in a secure government facility specifically designed to hold Irken prisoners of war. She was trapped in a glass cylinder, unable to do anything but watch as they destroyed themselves. She could only observe them as her gift became a curse.

The amputees that were outfitted with masterful weapons of mass destruction were told they were no longer needed. They were torturously and indiscriminately massacred; their leftover parts used to make more death-machines. The drones were reprogrammed by various guerrilla factions, let loose upon the countries who's government dissatisfied them. The healing was taken out of control, leading to overpopulation and—not too soon after the massive birthing boom due to the supposed "world peace"—multiple genocidal rampages to clear way for the "pure" humans.

And she was "filthy". She was "evil".

She never meant for this to happen. She only wanted to help, but every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was blood. The blood of the Irkens she helped slaughter drip-drip-dripped from her claws and the bloodied faces of the humans who suffered from her "gift" haunted her dreams.

_But Irkens don't dream._

This one did. She had since the incident.

All those SIRs; fire everywhere! She couldn't breathe! The pain, the pain!

Her dreams were haunted with death, but only one face stood out: a short Invader, chubby and stinky, looked at her with such contempt.

"Why Tenn?"


End file.
